What She Has Become
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Right before her own eyes she was becoming the one thing she hated. She was turning into the female version of Tom Riddle. Or worse than that she was becaming his perfect match.


**Title: What She Has Become**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle**

**Summary: Right before her own eyes she was becoming the one thing she hated. She was turning into the female version of Tom Riddle. Or worse than that she was becaming his perfect match.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

**AN: I do not have a beta reader so excuse the mistakes.**

Hermione stood with her back to him. She stared into the mirror at her reflection. She was searching for something. Something to help her remember who she was and wondering when she became a shadow of her former self. When had she lost herself? How had she lost herself? Why had she allowed herself to become involved with a monster?

He wasnt even a man. He may look like a man, he may sound like a man, and sure everything he did to her, with her, made her realize he was once a man but that was an illussion. A mask that he put on when he was with her. He was a monster, a killer. He had killed people before and he would continue to do so. He took so many lives yet she still allowed him to do the things to her that he did.

She remembered when it all started the summer before fifth year. The Order had put wards on her house to protect her family. She would see him sometimes. Not the snake like creature he had come back as but the boy, no the man he once was. He looked as he once did when he was seventeen with the black hair, high cheek bones, and tall yet lean body.

The only difference were the eyes. Red. The color of blood stared at her. She would stand in her bedroom window and watch him as he watched her. He never tried anything. Never tried to get past the wards. Never attacked her and her family when they left the house. Just watched her with those soul piercing eyes.

Maybe that was why she didnt say anything to Harry or the Order members. Maybe that was why she lied to her parents when they asked if she knew who the boy who was always watching her happened to be. Maybe that was why when he approached her she didn't try to kill him. Maybe it was why she slowly began to trust him enough to talk to him. She knew now that she could never go back. No matter what she was trapped. Surrounded by him everywhere she went.

She thought that when she went back to school that it would be ok. He wouldn't be able to follow her around anymore. He would not be able to stare at her with those eyes that looked into her very core. He wouldn't be able to sway her decisions with that voice that could make her forget right from wrong.

He never asked her anything about Harry or what the Order was up to. No that would be to easy. That would allow her to let him go. Allow her to find some reason to hate him. To go back to fighting against him. But he would never allow that to happen.

Whether she liked it or not she was now his. He never gave up something that belonged to him and Hermione Granger was now one of those posessions. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Felt as it ran down her bare arm burning a trail as it went.

She heard his voice next. "What do you think your precious Harry Potter would think of you if he saw you now?" His lips caressed the shell of her ear. "Would he be shocked? Angry? Betrayed?"

She could see him now in the reflection of the mirror. So handsome as usual but there was a coldness to him that most people would flinch away from. Hermione did not however. She was used to this by now. It always started out this way. Tom would taunt her to show her he was in control.

If Tom Riddle was one thing it was a control freak. He could never allow her time to think because if he did she would run. It did not matter that in the end she would run back to him. He still felt the need to control her.

She didnt even recognize her own voice when she replied. It was different than she remembered. "Harry would forgive me."

It was lies of course. If Harry ever found out the truth he would never forgive her. He would hate her, shun her, and she would not be able to blame him. She was a monster now too. Maybe not in the way that Tom was ofcourse. No she would never turn into Tom RIddle but she was a monster in her own right. She was sleeping with the enemy.

He laughed the sound causing her to shiver. "Dont lie to yourself my little Mudblood. He could never forgive you. He would never forgive you. Your screwing the man who murdered his parents. The man who will kill him soon enough. Oh what he would think of you now. You'd be lower than scum in his eyes."

She flinched away from his words. They were true she knew they were but she had to do something to deny it. She couldn't let him know how much his words affected her.

"Harry is my bestfriend." She stated simply.

"Would he still be your friend if he knew the truth? I think not. They would all turn from you as quickly as you have turned from them." The boy with a heart of evil laughed coldly. "Then who would you have left but me?"

Hermione frowned thinking of the expressions Harry and Ron would wear if they ever found out the truth. "They would be angry of course but unlike you they have it in their hearts to forgive. To love without prejudice. They would find a way to save me."

"From me?" Tom Riddle laughed his eyes sparkling with humor and something she could not place. "Never."

TBC...

**AN: Just something I wrote a long time ago and decided to post. It will be two or three parts I think. It is my first time writing Hermione and Tom so please go easy on me. Let me know what you all thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
